Run Daddy Run
by Rabidchipmonk of doom
Summary: Luna's thoughts as she is trapped in the Malfoy Cellar about her dreams of her Father betraying Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luna centric. One-shot.


I'm not too sure about this fic, but I thought that I might as well share it and see what you all think!

I wanted to get in the mind of Luna, but she is a difficult character to pin down. I decided that she would be quite serious in her mind but still has things she believes in that are a little wacky.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-XxX-

Daddy can you hear the Dark Lord drawing near? The Death Eaters coming to get you?

I watch you in my dreams, luring my friends in, promising answers but only betraying. I watch them in my room, looking at the pictures I drew of them, they knew something was wrong. So did you.

You waste time, offering refreshments, skirting around the answers they need to defeat Voldemort. All just to make enough time for the Death Eaters to arrive.

Don't do it.

Run Daddy run.

I've been trapped forever, why do you lie? A few more days wont hurt, months, years, they don't make any difference. I'll wait however long for you to save me. But not this way, using my friends. Oh so few friends. You remember my excitement when I met them them all, when Harry offered to help me, I had someone who I could talk to. Ron and Hermione didn't know that we saw each other secretly just to talk, be friends. Usually sneaking down to the Kitchens when he had nightmares. You were proud of me.

You never used to be this way.

Can you remember all the songs you used to sing to me? When mum passed to the other side. On to her next great adventure. The words would rock the birds to sleep, make unicorns dance, find that place. Sing to me again.

The place I can trust you, where you are my Daddy again. I know you want me back, but this isn't the way.

I need you now, find me, but don't use my friends.

I saw that dark cloud coming from a million miles away and I knew that if I resisted I would have no chance, to see you again. I didn't resist, I saw the Nargles around their heads. It's better this way. I didn't get hurt. They took me, although they didn't have to be so rough. My wand was snapped.

Oh how I dreaded this Merlin forsaken place. I dreamt about this prison for many nights. I didn't know when I would come here, how and why. I know now. In the same cool, dingy cellar as my dreams.

I'm in Malfoy Manor. It's strange. Draco Malfoy was quite nice to me, I think he feels guilty, Bellatrix Lestrange is here too, she's strange, there are things that even I can't identify floating around her head.

The Malfoys think that I'm mad, crazy so they mostly leave me alone. Draco doesn't try to change their opinion. I sense their loyalties changing. What to I don't know yet, but it will be important.

There are others here with me. They're not so lucky.

I'm trapped with a Goblin, he's a little mean, but we know that it's just the Narzles. Maybe we could do a special edition of the Quibbler, about Goblins and the creatures that live around them. They use him to look at gold and precious artefacts, he is hurt if he refuses to help. He's quiet and surprisingly sensitive, I am kind to him, he is kind to me in return.

I met a wandmaker, a real one Daddy. He's tortured about the Elder wand Daddy. The same stories you told me as a child, the songs you sung to me. He's old but his mind is strong.

It was fun making my wand together like you, but this man knows so much. Maybe with one of his wands I could have warned you. When they are not torturing him, they are using him to identify wands that could be sold on but he is adamant that the wand chooses the wizard. Maybe we could do an article in wand lore Daddy. It's amazing, how he listens to the woods, the very ingredients of the wands, how he can tell their recipient by their flexibility and length. Maybe I have one waiting for me Daddy.

I dreamt of this happening, you betraying Harry, Ron, Hermione for me. Three for one. Just escape. Don't tell the darkness, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, just get out. I feel that the dark will win if they get Harry now, he needs more time.

I don't care where you go to. Run.

I don't care where you land, apperate away! Escape! Help my friends. My first friends.

Just get out of there daddy as fast as you can. Don't get hurt. I know that our house is going to explode, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is lying in wait, perhaps this is the reason that it waited above the fireplace. I know that it is going to happen but I can't do anything to stop it or help you. I watch every night as our home turns to smoke, but I never see the end.

Do you live? Do you die? Do the Death Eaters get hold of Harry? Do you all escape? I don't know, my dreams - visions won't show.

Run Daddy run.

-XxX-

Please review!


End file.
